1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hitch that is attached to a towed vehicle and more specifically it relates to a hitch for attachment to the front of a tractor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Agricultural tractors are used to perform a wide variety of farm tasks such as plowing, planting, fertilizing and harvesting crops. Construction equipment such as bulldozers, front end loaders and semi-trucks are used in building roads and buildings. Farm land and construction areas are subject to frequent rains that, especially in poorly drained soils, can result in waterlogged fields and mud. Agricultural tractors and construction equipment operating in these conditions can become stuck and not be able to move under their own power. These disabled vehicles require a pull or tow by a towing vehicle in order to move.
One problem with removing the stuck agricultural tractors and construction equipment from their location is that these vehicles are not provided with any equipment that allows attachment to a towing vehicle. Cables and chains can be attached to various parts of the stuck vehicles and connected to a towing vehicle. The use of cables and chains to tow a vehicle creates several problems. First, because the attachment location is not designed for pulling, the force generated by towing can damage parts of the tractor or construction equipment. Second. cables and chains are dangerous for operators to use. The cables and chains can become loose or disconnected or break from the towed vehicle and fly back toward the towing vehicle and the towing vehicle operator.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved tractor hitch.